A Love Stroy Between Shikamaru and Temari
by lovelesslover
Summary: Title explains everything except that Temari is pregnant,Kankuro has a girlfriend and Gaara is being protective.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Stroy Between Shikamaru and Temari**

**Chapter 1**

**It was Halloween night and Hinata was throwing a costume party.Naruto was the Ninetail fox,Hinata-bunny,Sakura and Ino-princesses, Sasuke-vampire,Chouji-tomato,Shika-werewolf,Temari-witch,Gaara-demon,Kankuro-KITTY!,Kin-cow,Dosu-mummy,Zaku-monkey, TenTen-cheerleader,Neji-mongoose,Lee-Gai Sensei,Kiba and Akumaru-bloody zombies and Shino was a centapide.**

**"Hinata!"Naruto yells as he pins here arms with a hug and bites one of her bunny ears."Don't get to frisky fox boy."you say.You and everyone else had arrived.."Why did everyone get here at the same time?"Naruto asks."Who knows."You reply with a shrug."Well that doesn't matter,LETS PARTY!!!"Ino and Sakura yell.The music starts and everyones dancin.You go to use the bathroom and get lost. Someone grabs you around the waist from behind."AHHHHHHH!" "Shhhhhhhh Temari,it's only your lover."he says."Shika you scared the crap outta me."you say. "Of course,thats the point."he says, then gives your ear a playful nip.You turn around in his arms.He licks your cheek and starts giving you little,sweet kisses.You sigh in pure pleasure.He goes to give you a kiss on the lips but you put your finger between your lips."Shika please,not now." "Why not now?No one is watching.I've been waiting for two months to be with you!" "I know and I'm sorry but Gaara's using his sand eye to watch me.If he knows who you are he'll kill you." "I don't care!I just want to be with you.I'm tired of hiding our love!"he says loudly."I know my love,I know."You hug him around the neck.In that moment you had the urge to comfort him in the way he(and you)have been longing for since you began dating."Shika?" "Yeah Temari?"He looks at you with longing in his eyes.You kiss him with all the love and longing you've had for two months.You two held that kiss for what seemed like forever but only a few minutes. Shika was suddenly pulled away from you and thrown against the wall. "SHIKA!" "Never touch my sister like that again."Gaara says with a steely coldness.He began to crush Shika against the wall with so much force that he began to cough up blood.You tackle your little bro to the ground which made the sand release Shika. You then pin him down but his sand throws you off."Gaara you can't kill him!" "Why not Temari?" "Cause he's the father of my child!" Shika stood with his mouth open and Gaara looked pissed.Gaara grabed you by the throat."You can't kill me either."you say."Give me one reason why."he says angrily."If you kill me you'll lose the chance to be loved by someone."He has a look of disbelief on his face."What are you talking about?"he asks."I was going to have the kid near you as much as possible. That way you could feel loved and learn to love." "Why would you?Aren't you afraid of me?"he asks."Yes brother,I'm deathly afraid of you,but I want my kid to know it's family,which you're a part of. But that won't happen if you kill me or Shika."He releases you."How far along are you?"Shika asks."...two months. It happened that night when we decided to be together."Naruto walks into the hallway. "Hey guys, what's going on?" "None of your bussiness fox boy."you say."I'm tired of you backsassing me!"he yells."Aww,did I hurt the wittle foxy's feelings?"you say teasingly.He growls then lunges at you,trying to give you a knuckle sandwich.Gaara steps in front of you and grabs his throat. "Don't ever threaten my family again."he says angrily,then drops Naruto and he walks away."Gaara,I could've taken him."you complain, "I don't want you fighting in this condition."he says."Gaara you can't stop me.I have to fight,I'm a ninja,we go on missions. Usually we fight "you say."Yeah,you can't tell my girl she can't fight!If she doesn't then people will know she's pregnant."Shika says."She should go home,father would understand."Gaara said. "Ummm...actually dad is pissed.I...I told him.He doesn't like that the dad is from here."you say quietly. "YOU TOLD YOUR DAD!Did you tell him my name?"shika yelled."Of course not!I'm not stupid! " "Ok well as long as you did'nt tell him it was me we're good."he says."Well...Father wants to know when I'm going into labor to take her away."you say."How do you know it's girl?" "A mother's instincts." "Oh and your instincts are so reliable."Shika says sarcastically. "Don't argue about my insticts!" "Really, we-" "What will happen to you if she is taken away?"Gaara asks."I think Father will kill me."you say quietly."Out of the three of us,I always thought he would never hurt you."Gaara says."Why would you think that?"Shika asks."She's first born, dependable,the most normal and the most like our mother."he says."You know what?Enough talkin.We came her to party and thats what we're gonna do!"You grab both their hands and drag them to the dance floor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**--Later--**

**It was about two in the morning and everyone was having the time of their lives.Out of nowhere a wall blew up.There were 15 Ninjas from the Sand were in the opening. "Where are the Sand Siblings?"the leader asks.Everyone gives them death glare. "Surround everyone!"he tells the Ninja."I suggest you hand over the freaks or it's about to ugly."the leader says.That got everyone pissed off cause they're friends with at least one of the siblings. "Well,then it's gonna have to get rough asshole!" Sasuke yells.(he has a crush on Temari)Then everyone started fighting the Sand Ninja. Shikamaru pushed you and Gaara into the middle of the room.Kin pushes Kankuro next you guys."Stay here you three.We'll protect you."Shika turns to leave and fight,but you spin him around and give him a kiss."Just don't die."you tell him. He and Kin leave.A Sand ninja tries to attack from above,but Sasuke jumps and stabs him in the heart with a kunai,in mid-air.He lands,winks at you then goes to fight some more.The fight was over in a matter of minutes.All the Sand ninja were dead, except for the leader.You walk over and put your foot on his throat."Did our father send you to kill us?"you ask angrily."He wants you and Kankuro alive but Gaara dead."You grab him and slam him against the wall."Why does he want us alive?!"you yell. "Because your pregnant.He wants you two and the child to stay in the village."he says.You squeeze his neck and let go.He dies upon hitting the floor.You turn around and everyone was staring at you amazed.(sasuke looked pissed)"Hey Temari,who's the father?"Naruto yells.Shika appears next to you and holds your hand."I am" ****gasp** **"Wow Shikamaru!I thought you were to lazy to do anything but boy was I wrong!" Naruto yells once again.Shika gets an anger vain."Gaara,Kankuro,I think we should leave the village." "Sis think about it.Dad will expect us to do that.Besides no other village will accept the Sand Siblings."Kankuro states."Your right,but we can't stay at home.They knew we were here at the party.They're bound to know where we live." "You three can stay at my place.There's plenty of room."Shika and Kin say at the same time."Ummm...How about Gaara and I stay at Kin's and Temari stays at Shikamaru's." "No we're not leaving Temari alone with him."Gaara had said him with extreme distaste."Gaara you don't have to protect me,I'm a big girl." "Well how bout this,I stay at Kin's and you two stay at Shikamaru's."Kankuro suggests."Fine.No funny business you two.Last thing we need is another kid."you tell Kankuro and Kin.(A/N:obviously Kankuro & kin like each other.if u didn't figure that out,u need help)**

**--Shika's house--**

**"Gaara,you'll stay in this room.We're right next to you."Shika says."We're?You two aren't sleeping in the same room are you?" "Yeah we kinda are."you say."No your NOT sleeping with him!"Gaara says angrily."Gaara,he's the father of my kid.I really don't think it matters if we sleep together or not."you tell him."You're not sleeping with him!"he yells."Fine!I'll sleep on the couch." "No Temari take my bed.You need it."Shika says."Alright,night Shika,night Gaara."You give them both a kiss on the cheek and go into Shika's room.**

**--Morning--**

**You wake up and go into the kitchen.You see Shika making your favorite,chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.You wrap your arms around his waist and give him a kiss. "Morning my love."you say sweetly."Hey cutie."he says with a smile."So your making my favorite,why?"you ask suspiciously."What,I can't do something nice for the mother-to-be?"There was a knock on the door."I'll get it,you keep cooking."At the door was Shika's sensai and a group of ten Anbu."Hello Asuma sensai.For what do I owe the honor?" "I need to speak to you,your brothers and Shika." "Kankuro isn't here." "Why not?" "Wanted to stay with his girl." "Who's that?" "Kin" "Orono go and get Kankuro and Kin." "Yes sir" One of the Anbu runs off in the direction of Kin's place."Ok,so do you want to come in?" "Sure"You lead them to the kitchen,where Shika was putting pancakes on the table."Shika you're actually doing somethin huh?" Asuma says."Sensai what are you doin here?" "We need to talk." "What's with all the Anbu?" "Protection"Gaara walks into the kitchen,glaring at everyone.He sits down and starts eating pancakes."At leat we'll have some real food for once."he says."What's wrong with my cooking?"you ask angrily."It sucks"You were about to hit him with your fan when he gives you a death glare. You stop and put your fan down."Anyways what is it you wanted to talk to us about,Sensai?"Shika asks."We'll have to wait for Kankuro and Kin."Just then they arrive.**


End file.
